lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Good Feeling
Good Feeling ist ein Lied von Flo Rida. Text Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what's his plan Pull me, grab me, grab till the bucket can't have me I'll be the president one day January first, oh, you like that gossip Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com Now I gotta work with your tone How many rolling stones you want Yeah I got a brand new spirit, Picking it when it's done Woke up on the side of the bed like I won Top like a winner G5 dealer, U.S to Taiwan Now who can say that, I wanna play back Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack A bugatti boy, plus maybach I got a feeling it's around asap Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling (feeling, feeling...) The mountain top, walk on water I got power, feel so royal One second, I'ma strike oil Diamond, platinum, no more Gotta drill a land, never giving in, never giving in Giving up's not an option and gotta get it in Witness I got the heart of 20 men No fear go to sleep in the lion's den That flow, that funk that crown You looking at the king of the jungle now Stronger ever can't hold me down A hundred miles going from the .. smile Straight game face, it's game day See me wanna do the drop from may lay? No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, take a genius to understand me Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling... Got feeling, got feeling I know you got a good feeeling Let's kidding, let's kidding gotta love the live that we living Let's kidding, let's kidding I know you got a good feeling Let's kidding, let's kidding gotta love the live that we living Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Sometimes I get a good feeling Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Flo Rida